


Summer Breeze

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus and Sirius enjoy Italian ices on a hot summer day.





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **A/N:** For [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) Thanks to [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/)**reddwarfer** for the super quick beta.  


* * *

"Lick it, Sirius."

"I am licking it."

"No around the sides. It's going to drip down your—" Remus sighs –"too late."

Sirius grins and slowly swipes his tongue along his wrist, over the back of his hand and then, deliberately locking his eyes with Remus', circles his tongue around the bright blue frozen treat.

Remus shivers despite the sweltering temperature. He blushes, trying to hide his smile as he takes a bite of his own Italian ice.

"Oh. Oh!"

"What?"

"Cold… my mouth… so… cold."

Sirius grabs the sides of Remus' head and looks straight into his mouth as if examining his teeth.

Remus tries to push him away. "Sirish," his protest is garbled by his friend's grip on his cheeks.

"I see the problem," Sirius announces in an official type tone. "There's something missing."

"Mishing?"

"Yes."

To Remus' utter shock, Sirius has shoved his tongue into his mouth. Remus lets out a muffled shout, but as Sirius' hands slip into his hair, holding firmly onto the back of Remus' head, he relaxes. Sirius deepens the kiss, and presses his body against Remus.

The ice in Remus' hand falls to the ground, splattering into a pink puddle. Remus' arms find their way around Sirius' waist. His palms flatten against Sirius' bare back, damp with summer sweat.

Rubbing his hard, clothed cock against the growing one in Remus' swim trunks, Sirius groans. He pulls back and grins mischievously. "I knew it," he says, voice husky.

"H-huh?" Remus is completely taken aback. The world is spinning. Only in his dreams has he done this. He stands, gaping at Sirius and shrugs, wondering what it is that Sirius knew, but more so just wanting to kiss him again.

Sirius nods toward the puddle of pink mush on the grass. "I should have gotten the bubblegum flavor." With that he winks and runs across the lawn toward the lake.

"Are you coming, Moony?" He shouts over his shoulder.

Remus sighs. _Daft in all the wrong ways_ , he thinks of himself and remains where he stands, shaking his head no. He wishes that for once he could be spontaneous and foolish like Sirius.

Laughing, for the umpteenth time, at the irony of Sirius’ name, Remus watches his friend run right off the end of the dock, landing in the water with a loud splash. He dives down and out of Remus' sight. Remus moves closer, craning his neck with slight concern when Sirius doesn't immediately surface.

Suddenly, Sirius bursts up out of the water. Something heavy and wet hits Remus in the face before falling at his feet.

Sirius' swim trunks.

" _Now_ will you come in?" he asks invitingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sensibility gone on the summer breeze, Remus dives into the lake without even removing his t-shirt.


End file.
